Magical Accusion
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Last night, a strange noise costs almost every country some sleep. The next day, everyone was shocked to find that Denmark got turned into a child, destroying everything in the room... and they blame it on England. But was it him? Or was it someone else...? Eventual DenmarkXNorway/DenNor.
1. The Loud Explosion and The Danish Child

**Norway: **Ice… call me onii-chan.

**Iceland: **No. I don't want to.

**Norway: ***annoyed* Onii-chan.

**Iceland: **Stop it…

**Norway: **Onii-

**Eugene: **Norway, stop bothering Ice-kun! You're killing him, man! *points at Iceland, now embarrassed* He just doesn't want to… uh, yet. *hugs Iceland* ….Ok, I'm done. *ahem* Sorry about that, but this one-shot is based on a short conversation I had with my cousin (neonsakura1022 in case you're wondering) yesterday while in the car. I asked her this question about- *sees England's deathglare* screw that, I won't reveal what it was until the next chapter. In the meantime, ONWARD WITH MY NEW SHORT STORY! MAGICAL ACCUSION!

Ah… the night was so peaceful, so quiet. It makes nearly everyone in the world fall peacefully to sleep-

_BOOOOOM_!

Ok, maybe except for a loud booming sound somewhere in Europe… that sound made most of the countries in the world freak out from the sudden noise.

***~The Next Day~***

Unfortunately for all of the countries, the strange booming sound happened right at the night before the World Meeting happening today. Many of them were tired and grumpy. Except for England, Norway, and Denmark, who were not there at the moment. Despite everyone else's current state, however, they kept saying stuff about the noise from last night. From varied questions to statements.

"Dude, what the heck happened earlier?"

"Something just woke me up in the middle of the night, that's all, you idiot."

"A-Ah, _gomenasai_, but I'm just sleepy…"

"Urgh… I'm too tired to grope China's breasts, da-ze~"

"Aiyah! Not now, aru. I need beauty sleep, aru…."

"Kolkolkol…."

For the first 15 minutes, the meeting didn't actually start, for everyone else was too busy trying to regain the lost minutes of sleep by snoozing on the table, chairs, or even the cold linoleum floor (which wasn't so bad now that you think of it). Even Germany cannot resist his drowsiness so that he could take a nap… besides, he'll deal with the so-called countries later.

Zzz went the countries of the world. They started to feel better from the excess sleep until they heard a high-pitched yet cute sound from the door…

"Nyahhhh~! Me wanna smash! Me wanna smash!"

Everyone woke up, startled, only to find… _Denmark_? _AS A KID_?

And he's carrying his (really heavy) axe around, destroying everything in the room while laughing innocently…

**Eugene: **Yeah… this is random. DX Plus, I have way~ too much things to get out of my system. Stayed tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Blame the Brit

The entire meeting room was destroyed to bits due to (read: little) Denmark's massive axe. Chairs were knocked over, the tables had split into two, jackets were ripped, papers were shredded, doodles were drawn on the walls, and everything was covered in spaghetti sauce (coming from Italy's lunch, which was pasta… it almost looked like blood though).

Everyone looked scared at the destructive young country in front of them, unsure of what to do with him (since he has the strength and toughness of a Viking). At this rate, it looked more like Denmark was going to destroy them instead of the room. Russia only stared and Sweden knelt down in front of the Dane and started to scold him.

"D'nmark, you're not s'pposed t' d'stroy this place l'ke th't with your axe…."

"….." No words or little noises came out from Denmark's lips, but rivers of tears came out from his eyes instead. "Waaaaah~! Sve's scary! Sve's scary!"

"Su-san, now look what you did!" Now it was Finland's turn to do the scolding; he felt sorry for Denmark.

"..I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, right." Was all everyone else could mutter as they rolled their eyes. Sweden said nothing but glared instead before staring back at Denmark who was still crying, but not so much now.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" A familiar Brit exclaimed as he came into the room. There was silence at the sight of his appearance, so silent in fact that it made Denmark stop crying just to look at him.

"ENGLAND, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO DENMARK?"

England's eyes widened, wondering what everyone else was talking about? He was thinking of attempting to curse America last night but was too tired to do so. He didn't remember hearing the strange noise that he heard from the news though. And now… it all came to this; Denmark's now a child and the other countries were blaming him for something he didn't even do!

"Admit it, Iggy, you speak to your so-called fairies and do black magic so it makes sense that _you_'_re _the doing who created this mess!" America stated, his finger pointed directly at England. That made him end up with a blood vessel popping out.

"YOU WANKER, I WAS OBVIOUSLY ASLEEP! IF ONLY YOU HAVEN'T-" Swear words started to leak out and the two countries fought each other to the dust. France joined in a couple minutes later.

Unlisted moments of pandemonium soon filled up the room, the sanity disappearing away. That is, until everyone heard a stoic yet quiet voice.

"That wasn't England…. it was me."


	3. The Day Iceland's SUPPOSED to be a Child

**Eugene: **O-k…. this is the third chappie here and I'm surprised that I got a couple faves/alerts already.. O.O I wish for more reviews though. The same goes for my other stories.

**Denmark: ***still a child* Me wanna kill Brits! Me wanna kill Brits!

**Eugene: **:( No. Way. Especially with the London 2012 Olympics on the line! *picks up Denmark* Uh, anyway, about what my cousin and I were talking about earlier, I was asking Tiana (note: It's neonsakura1022, fyi. I had to change her name from 'Neon' to 'Tiana' for.. reasons) a question about Norway, something like "What would happen if Norway messed up a spell and _not_ England?". She said she'd never thought about it in her life so far so that got us thinking. Then I asked her if Norway _did _mess up a spell, which one would it be? She thought that he would try to turn Iceland into a kid, but it backfired, turning Denmark into one instead! So… yeah, that's what got me inspired to do this.

~Flashback from yesterday~

"Ice…" Norway scooted closer to Iceland, who was reading a book. Or _trying to_, is more like it. "Why won't you let me call you 'onii-chan'?" He wrapped his arms around the younger Nordic, who shot him a glare but said nothing.

"I don't want to." Iceland let out a breath, his cheeks looking cute and round as a result. Norway poked his cheeks while leaning down to the back of his exposed neck.

"Call me onii-chan." He whispered in a husky voice, growing more seductive at every word. "Onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan…"

Frustrated at where this was going, Iceland closed the book and shoved Norway off his back. He yelled, "I'm not your little brother! Stop calling me that! I'm not a child…" Iceland stomped off to another room, muttering Icelandic curses on his way. Norway just stood there for a couple more minutes.

"So," He muttered darkly. "that's how he wants to play? Fine, then. But I still think of him as a child… and I'll prove it."

Moments later, Norway was downstairs at the basement, wearing a black cloak and drawing what probably looked like an arcane circle. Candles were lit at every corner and they illuminated eerily as the Norwegian recited his (unfortunately for him, English-wording) spell.

"_Bloodlust_, _childhood_, _memories. Heartache_, _melody_, _sorrow. Innocence_, _destruction_, _darkness. Ice_, _fire_, _and_-"

"NORGE~!"

"Denmark, just go away-" All of a sudden, the arcane circle started to glow into a bloody red, shifting into a musky white and ink black light. The last thing he remembered was a blinding white flash (the kind he would end up seeing if his prostate was hit and… yeah..) and a loud explosion…

The next morning, the basement looked damaged. However, nothing was actually destroyed, which made Norway feel better a little, as he doesn't want any neighbors to be suspicious. However, as he made his way to the World Meeting, he happened to see Iceland, who to Norway's surprise, was not a child or anything. However, he _did_ see a small child with spiky blond hair, his white tunic and red cape flowing out behind him. He was carrying an axe…. _oh god._

_It was Denmark._


	4. Getting to Normal

~Flashback ends~

"….And that's what happened." Norway ended in his usual monotone. He looked stoic but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Everyone was silent. Silent in a deadly way. Everyone else, especially Iceland, all looked like wolves staring longingly at a cut of _uncooked_ piece of steak. And the steak is Norway.

No one spoke up, except for Iceland, who looked rather angry. "Why would do such a thing? I'm not a child!" He snapped.

"But I want you to call me onii-chan." Norway muttered in his breath.

"I'm an adult, my own nation! You need to stop being so overprotective!" Iceland continued yelling. The words stung a little but other than that, the Norwegian didn't care. The Icelander kept thrashing around until Finland managed to calm him down.

"Ahem," England cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. "how are we going to turn Denmark back into his bloody self again?"

Norway sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; he knew that question would come sooner or later. "I'll figure out something. In the meantime, take care of him." With a quick glare, he left the room, leaving everyone else stunned. Stunned because of 1. there's no World Meeting?, 2. how are they supposed to take care of Denmark without destroying the place?, and 3. they didn't expect _Norway_, of all people, actually _messing _up a spell; usually that happens to England.

For the rest of the day, the Norwegian tried to look for every spell on how to turn children back into adults (and occasionally, how to turn an idiot into less of an idiot), but so far, nothing. By the time it was midnight, he was about to give up when he _finally_ found it.

Quickly drawing another arcane circle with little Denmark (he had to pick the Dane up a few minutes ago) on the center before reciting the spell itself, which was in, yet again, English:

_Violence_, _love_, _heartbeat. Reality_, _fantasy_, _confusion. Heart_, _blood_, _mucus. Ice_, _fire_, _earth_, _water_-

_BOOOOOM_!

Another loud echoing sound came as a result, however, it was quieter than the last one. That made Norway jump in surprise and feeling a strange presence around the basement that seemed to calm him down, he ended up falling asleep…

~The next day~

"NORGE~!"

"_Ugh_, _go away…_" Norway mumbled in his sleep. "Whoever you are, I need sleep…"

"Uh… are you ok? NORGE!"

Norway did nothing but to turn to the other side, mumbling Norwegian swear words.

"You know that I'm sleeping next to you, right?"

At the sound of that statement, his eyes grew really wide and he turned over to find… Denmark? _Denmark is back to his normal self_! Oh wait…

The next thing Norway knew, Denmark wrapped his slender waist and pulled him close. "Ya know, you're so cute when you fall asleep." He seductively whispered while licking the shell of his ear.

"Get off of me, Denmark." Norway demanded in his monotone voice. "That is total harassment."

Denmark did nothing but to hold him closer. "You call it harassment while I call it love." He forced a quick peck on the lips, lingering for a bit as he watched his cute little Norge blush furiously.

Sighing, Norway let out a puff of breath. "Whatever, you still owe us the World Meeting… and you destroyed the place yesterday."

**Eugene: **And that, everyone, is my random Hetalia short story… T_T Ok, even though I will sound greedy by saying this but…

Reviews are needed, please!


End file.
